Emmet's Hercules
FROM THE PRODUCERS OF HAZBIN HOTEL WARNER BROS. PICTURES PRESENTS AN ALLIS JACKSON FILM AND WARNER ANIMATION GROUP PRODUCTION Emmet's Hercules (2018 - 2019) Year: 2018 - 2019 Aspect Ratio: 1.85 : 1 Director by: Allis Jackson Music by: John Debney, John Powell, Ramin Djawadi, Danny Elfman, James Newton Howard, Alan Silvestri, Harry Gregson-Williams, Randy Newman & Hans Zimmer Initial release: June 7th, 2019 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack release: March 15th, 2019 Original Motion Picture Score release: April 2nd, 2019 Original Complete Motion Picture Score release: May 10th, 2019 Digital DVD release: September 22nd, 2019 Blu-Ray release: October 5th, 2019 Plot Cast Emmet Brickowski - Chris Pratt Black Hat - Alan Ituriel Betilla - Kim Broderick Scrat - Chris Wedge Hercules Philoctetes/Phil Megara Pegasus Vanity Karess - Angelina Jolie Additional Voices Rowan Atkinson Louie Anderson Matthew Mercer Kevin Michael Richardson Peter Cullen Jason Marsden Seth MacFarlane Kevin Bacon Marty, Rusky - Chris Rock Buffy - Bill Cosby Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group Logo (Trailers of "Emmet's Hercules" variant) A Greek vase is got shown a picture of "Warner Bros. Pictures" logo. And spins on the back is showed a picture of "Warner Animation Group" logo. Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group Logo ("Emmet's Hercules" variant) On a light blue background, some letters bumps out of nowhere. As a blue "W" runs by, a blue "O" rolls down and a blue "I" slides while a blue "A" spins around. Then "I" comes back, trips, and loses its dot. A blue "P" dodges it and it hits the "S". The dot bounces off a ton of letters while the (now dotless) "I" tries to catch it. Then all the letters bounce back and are revealed to be the letters in the logo of "Warner Bros. Pictures" and spins to "Warner Animation Group". The logo slowly zooms out until Emmet jumps in, and roars with a lion sound, while all the letters screamed and falls down. Emmet chuckled while he pulled down the scene into the introduction. Teaser Trailer Script (A teaser trailer starts with Emmet, narrated.) Me: (narrated) Now, where to begin? How about "A long time ago..."? (He holds up a remote and pauses it, But suddenly, Emmet is in the screen and walks in.) How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do something else. (He gasped) I got it. I got it. Here we go. Here's how to open a movie. (A camera pans to the snowlands.) Me: Oh, what? (The screen goes black again.) No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar, doesn't it to you? (A storybook.) Me: Oh, no, no. Not in the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worst? (A music plays in "The Gospel Truth" from Hercules.) Me: Oh, I know! How about Hercules, who subdued and destroyed monsters, bandits, and criminals, was justly famous and renowned for his great courage. His great and glorious reputation was worldwide, and so firmly entrenched that he'll always be remembered. In fact the ancients honored him with his own temples, altars, ceremonies, and priests. But it was his wisdom and great soul that earned those honors; noble blood, physical strength, and political power just aren't good enough! Heh, I thought it wasn't cute. (Full length song.) Me: Back when the world was new The planet Earth was down on its luck And everywhere gigantic brutes Called Titans ran amok Me: (angrily) Oohh! (nervously) I thought it was even good there. Me: There was a mess wherever you stepped Where chaos reigned and earthquakes And volcanoes never slept Me: Entire life is only efficient days to not for stop! Me: And then along came Zeus He hurled his thunderbolt He zapped! Locked those suckers in a vault They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax And that's the world's first dish Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth Though, friend, it may seem imposs'ble That's the gospel truth! Me: Hah! (A record scratched and Black Hat stops the music, He grinned.) Me: Mister Black Hat! I thought I saw you! (Black Hat enters the screen.) Black Hat: What you've doing here. Me: I thought it's on the movie, Hercules! Black Hat: Oh, Hercules? Me: Yeah, it's Hercules. In 1997, Walt Disney made it for back in year. Black Hat: Now that's great, So, What are you waiting for? Let's make about to Behind the scenes of Hercules! Me: YEAH! (A music resumes, Emmet & Black Hat continues to singing.) Me & Black Hat: On Mount Olympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Although, buddy, it may seem imposs'ble That's the gospel truth! (A song ends, The screen goes black, the title "Hercules" crashes onto the screen, followed by a "Emmet's" which forms the crooked "Emmet's Hercules" logo. Cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, Emmet appeared on the black screen. He holds up a sign that reads; "Coming 2019". And the teaser trailer ends.) Quotes * Seagulls: (flies by) Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mammoth Me: Oh, look. Seagulls. * Tiger Shaun: I'LL NEVER EAT THE ANIMALS BEFORE THEY COME TO THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Sugar Bear: (Starts singing) Can’t get enough of Super Golden Crisp… It’s got the crunch with-- (He get hit by the tree, Sugar Bear is painful.) ...Punch. (collapses) * Jazz Jackrabbit: I hope it does right, dummy! (crowd laughs) * Hercules (dropping club and shield) Phil, what's the point? Artist: Duh! Phil: Oh, please. Hercules: What's going on? Phil: Well blow me down, kid! Artist: You got it, dude! Phil: Cut it out. Artist: Oh Mylanta! Phil: No way, Jose. Hercules: Aww nuts. Artist: Well pin a rose on your nose. Phil: Watch the hair! Hercules: Talk to me. Phil: Whoa, baby! Artist: You're in big trouble mister. Phil: Capiche? Artist: Whatever. Hercules: Have mercy. Phil: How rude. Artist: Chill out, dude. Yook: Nerdbombers! (Hercules, Phil and Artist screams.) * Me: (throws George to Outside) Hey, go on now. Scamper on back to the herd valley, little buddy. Little squirrel. (George was pinned down by his sharp teeth. George unpinned himself.) George: Buddy? He called me buddy. (He looked for his acorn, which fell from the sky on his head. Embracing his nut.) Oh, there's my acorn! I got to go then. I've get out of this house right now. I've got to go to THIS one! (George got up, no worse for wear and prepared to marches off, And starts marching off to mountain of Bungo Valley.) Ladies and gentlemen, George, has left the haunted house! * Me: I may looks like a Catepillar's pit. * Tik: (shouting while running from Cereal Mascots with Forks and the weapons, what noticed was an accident) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I thought you were a friends! * Deniece Shark: Okay boys, settle down a little bit, Keep it down there, Giddyup, a little bit more, straight out, straight out, Come on. This is the Important message; We have some scuba divers approaching, Now you know the drill, Everyone to the position, okay? 2, 3, 4. Shark #1: (humming) Daduh... Shark #2: Daduh.. Shark #3: Daduh. Shark #4: Daduh. Sharks: Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh.... (dumming and pumming in "JAWS" theme) Shark #5: Threla! Deniece Shark: Attaboys, don't yourself to giving up to! Shark #5: Threla! Deniece: Aren't you give it self to beings itself? Man, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, You scaring me up to much as are! I'd really love this one! I'd really! (The sharks ends pumming) Paul! Did you eat the fish? Shark #7 (Paul): (Mouth full) Mmhh? Deniece: Did you eat the fish? Paul: Mhh.. Fish: (Speaking from Paul's mouth) In despicable for every time of me, as we should never eats the fish. (Paul spits the fish out, covered the mucus) Fish: (Slimed) Yeech. Not time at all. Well thanks a lot, stupid shark. Now I'm so wetty, What an dispatcher. Paul: Sorry? Fish: I think you're stupid. Paul: Stupid??? I am not stupid! Fish: Yes, you're stupid. Paul: I am not! Fish: You are too! Paul: (furious) Why you little, Come here! Fish: Eep! (swimming from the sharks) You're never take me alive! Paul: Who's the shark?! Fish: You are! You are! * K.O.: (from trailer) Uh, You're gonna need a bigger dam. * Thing 1: (from trailer) It's a bird, It's a plane, It's.... Definitely nothing. Thing 2: Who else can it be? Me: (offscreen) Don't worry guys, I'm coming! Thing 1: Did you hear that? (Beat, then Emmet comes out of the ship wearing his superhero suit as adventurous music plays) Announcer: (with accompanying text) SUPERHERO! Me: Tra-La-Laaaaaaaaaaa! Thing 1: That's definitely a superhero. Thing 2: Does it true? Thing 1: True, true. * Queen Slay: Oh, Emmet, it wasn’t the airplanes. It was-- Jayjay: Buddy, Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. Romana: Hmm, I think you are a singer, don't you? Jayjay: Me? Romana: Yes, you. You are a singer. Jayjay: Yeah, I've ways. * Yakko & Wakko: We are Warner Brothers! Dot: And we're Warner Sisters! Me: Glad to seeing you, pals. They think Hercules is fighting the titans. Yakko: The titans? That was quite awful. * Booba: Cool! * Lucy: They may take our lives, but they will never take… our FREEDOM! * Me: (reading to 2 things) Three little kittens loved to play, they had fun in the sun all day. Then their mother came out and said, "Time for kittens to go to bed." Three little kittens started to bawl, "Mommy, we're not tired at all." Their mother smiled and said with a purr, "Fine, but at least you should brush you fur." Three little kittens with fur all brushed said, "We can't sleep, we feel too rushed!" Their mother replied, with a voice like silk, "Fine, but at least you should drink your milk." Three little kittens, with milk all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn. "We can't sleep, we can't even try." Then their mother sang a lullaby. "Good night kittens, close your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep, we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart." Is it that true, or not? Thing 2: Well, yeah, tilt. Thing 1: I wish Hercules wants to fall in love at Megara. * Me: trailer Looks like... You have a big bud on her feet. Times not believed for beloved style for mammoths. * Leonard: (Last lines) I think that went very well, don't you? Jacob: Um, Actually, I think-- Leonard: (irritated) I did not ask you what you think! Jacob: Actually, you did. I-- Leonard: (getting furious) No! It was a rhetorical question! Don't you know what a rhetorical question is? Jacob: Yes, pal. I believe it's-- Leonard: No, No! That was a rhetorical question, too! Ugh! I gotta see "Emmet's Tarzan". (Jacob cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Leonard clatters off-screen, Jacob scratches in his ear, and sniffs) Jacob: Wait, where you going? (He runs off-screen, too) Trivia Animation Errors Gallery emmet's-hercules-booba-poster.png emmet's-hercules-dr-flug-and-sigma-poster.png emmet's-hercules-final-poster.png emmet's-hercules-final-poster-with-textless.png emmet's-hercules-giselle-poster.png emmet's-hercules-jazz-jackrabbit-poster.png emmet's-hercules-lover-poster.png emmet's-hercules-lucy's-cereal-mascots-poster.png emmet's-hercules-max-and-scrat-poster.png emmet's-hercules-minions-poster.png emmet's-hercules-momma-dino-poster.png emmet's-hercules-poster.png emmet's-hercules-premiere-poster.png emmet's-hercules-shantae-poster.png emmet's-hercules-the-animaniacs-poster.png emmet's-hercules-new-final-poster.png|"The wait is efficiently for Emmet's." emmet's-hercules-the-lion-guard-poster.png emmet's-hercules-the-singer-poster.png emmet's-hercules-tilus-struman-and-demon-crow-poster.png emmet's-hercules-timon-and-pumbaa-poster.png emmet's-hercules-vanity-karess.png emmet's-hercules-wilhamena-poster.png herlovelyone.png Transcript If you want to click it? Sure! See also Emmet's Hercules Videogame Emmet's Hercules: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack [[Emmet's Hercules: Original Motion Picture Score|Emmet's Hercules: Original Motion Picture Score]] Emmet's Hercules: Original Complete Motion Picture Score Category:Movies